1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product search device, system, method, and program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a device, system, method, and program for product searching in an electronic commerce market.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image search device described in JP2012-108721A stores each of pieces of image data in association with color arrangement sense score data corresponding to a color arrangement sense language (including sensibility words), sorts the image data in descending order according to the color arrangement sense score data corresponding to the color arrangement sense language if the color arrangement sense language is input, and extracts and displays upper image data.
JP1996-249352A (JP-H08-249352A) describes that product images mapped on coordinates having two feature amounts including a physical feature amount and a sensibility feature amount as coordinate axes, which are a plurality of product images having a similar feature amount around a value of a user-designated feature amount, are searched for, and the plurality of product images that have been searched for are displayed. That is, if an intersection (desired image position) on the coordinates is designated by a vertical-axis cursor position and a horizontal-axis cursor position, a search area having a predetermined extendable and reducible shape is set around the desired image position, an image group in the search area is searched for, and the image group that has been searched for is displayed.